This invention relates generally to indoor and outdoor window coverings such as venetian blinds and roll up shades. More particularly, the invention relates to releasable breakaway safety devices used with looped cords on window coverings for preventing injury.
Window coverings, or blinds, typically have a horizontal or vertical covering to prevent sunlight from entering an area and to retain privacy. The covering, which is commonly in the form of slats or pleats, can hang vertically in the case of a vertical covering, or can extend horizontally from a headrail in the case of a horizontal covering. Many window coverings also include a bottom rail as well.
In order to raise and lower the bottom rail relative to the floor, a looped cord extends from a point along the bottom rail through the slats and into the headrail. Two or more cords are often provided to raise or lower the blind system evenly. The covering is raised or lowered by pulling or releasing the accessible portion of the cords. Because all cords must move in unison, they are typically joined together at an accessible place and then finished with two tassels. Single cords and multiple cords that end up at the tassel without being separated present a danger to children and pets because they can become entangled in the cords and suffocate or accidentally hang themselves. However, all tassels must now be separated by recommendation of the Window Covering Safety Council.
The prior art presents several attempts to minimize or eliminate the possibility of entanglement in the cords. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,543, a child safety device in a tassel is disclosed. The device includes a cutting means to cut cords, such as a blade, in case a person becomes entangled. However, the tassel may drop to the floor and become damaged, causing the blade to protrude from the tassel. Also, the detached tassel could be placed in a child""s mouth, resulting in choking and possibly death.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,523, a breakaway tassel is disclosed. In this device all the cords except one can break away from the tassel when a force is applied to the cords. However, it is still possible for the tassel to be inserted into the mouth. The non-breakaway cord can be used to pull the tassel from the mouth of an infant. However, the tassel still poses a threat if it is not removed in a timely manner. Furthermore, the process of removing the tassel may damage the throat and/or the sensitive lining in the mouth of an infant.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,140 a releasable operating cord connector is disclosed. This connector is part of a tassel that detaches from the cords when a force is applied to the cords, thereby causing the tassel to drop to the floor. However, an infant can pick up the tassel and insert it into the mouth, thereby causing suffocation and possible death.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an apparatus that reduces the dangers associated with cords on window blinds.
The present invention provides a releasable cord connection apparatus having a breakaway safety clip that eliminates or reduces the risk of strangulation or choking from cords of devices such as window coverings.
A window covering has a releasable cord connection safety apparatus that is connected to a headrail. The apparatus has a receptive member and a connective member releasably coupled to each other. The receptive member is coupled to the headrail, and the connective member is coupled to a cord. In addition, the cord may be connected to a tassel.
In one aspect of the invention, the receptive member has a deformable first end. The receptive member is coupled to the headrail by fitting the deformable first end over a hanging mechanism. The receptive member also includes a second end having a recess. The connective member is releasably inserted into the recess of the receptive member to couple the receptive member and connective member together. When an excessive force is applied to the cord, the connective member releases from the receptive member.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for releasably coupling a cord for a window covering that detaches when force is applied to the cord.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a safety device to prevent children and pets from becoming entangled in a cord for a window covering.
It is further an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for releasably coupling a cord for a window covering that is easily re-attachable if it is detached.